needformadnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Lead Oxide
[[Italic text|http://www.example.com] link title Insert formula here--~~~~ ---- ]]]]] ---- #REDIRECT [[]] Another hot rod, this time of the "antique" style, Lead Oxide is the second unlockable vehicle in Need for Madness, but is a starter car in Need for Madness 2. Overview Lead Oxide has good Wasting abilities, as seen in Do The Snake Dance and Racing in Grapefruit Power, but is better as a Waster. He has so-so stunts and it is hard for him to do a special stunt, so it is better to do rolls. Reason being is because the car's Z-Axis is more on the front rather than the back. In Need for Madness his AI often attempted to hit cars to a wall and then waste the victim. Lead Oxide is almost as strong as Sword Of Justice and thus very strong. He is the best choice for Need For Madness stage "He Is Coming For You Next". In the first game, his flame decal only has one color and it looks like spikes, while in Need For Madness 2, his flame decal looks like a flame and has more diffrent colors like the damage bar. Attributes Attacks *'Wall Waste': Hit a car until he reaches the wall, then continuously hit him. *'Multi Stunt:' Hit a car on a ramp. You will likely do a radical 900. *'Hey, I wasted the King!' : Lead EL KING into his death traps in Stage 5 "He is Coming for You Next"/Stage 7 "Garden of the King" and then kill him as he approaches the hoop. Hit his sides often to do so. Hit him from the front to waste him. This most likely works with Radical One because he can do some VERY hard hits and he can waste EL KING by "juggling" him, i.e. into a wall. *'Upside Down Waste: '''Hit a car when it is upside down and waste it. Use this when you have high power. Defense *Snake Dance: Go in a zigzag motion. *Ramp Getaway: Use this when getting chased by a bully car. Go off the side of the ramp. Your chaser will likely go the full length. Avoid him when you get back to the track. 'DO NOT TRY THIS IN MULTIPLAYER.' Weakness Hitting his sides will get him to spin as he has about only mediocre handling. Also, hit him when he tries to get to the Fixing Hoop, as you would do with any other boss car. He will then be wasted; it is advisable to push him out of the way, as another car could push him in. However, spinning him out could cause him to do The Washing Machine, and that is '''VERY' dangerous. He could throw you into oblivion! Beware when wasting him via his sides. If using Radical One, hit him from the front. Trivia *The front of Lead Oxide resembles a D: Face. *The flame decal on Lead Oxide represents the damage bar : Yellow, Orange, Red. *The car Lead Oxide represents is most likely a Rolls-Royce or Bugatti from the 1930's. Category:Boss Car Category:List of Need For Madness cars Category:Class B Car Category:Cars/Vehicles Category:Car Statistics Category:Bully Car Category:Getaway Car Category:All Purpose Cars Category:Racers Category:Wasters Category:Boss Car Category:List of Need For Madness cars Category:Class B Car Category:Cars/Vehicles Category:Car Statistics Category:Bully Car Category:Getaway Car Category:All Purpose Cars Category:Racers Category:Wasters